Shattered Hope
by 0defend
Summary: Once FlameClan, EclipseClan, IvoryClan and BreezeClan were able to live in peace and harmony. That is until the "Marked Ones" started to show resentment. Now it's up to one medicine cat apprentice joined by her friends from the other Clans to stop it once and for all. But with the Marked Ones gaining more and more power, will she be able to stop it, or perish along with the rest?
1. Medicine Cat Dreams

**Chapter 1. Medicine Cat Dreams**

_**Hello guys! Thanks so much for reading. I'd really like it if you all would review and stuff. It makes my day to read stuff like that. So, if you liked this story, leave your opinion on it, and even if you didn't still review your opinion on it! I understand that some stories are appealing to some people and not very interesting to others, but I hope everyone will learn to like this. If you want you can check out my other stuff on my profile… and yeah. Thanks again for reading, review, and stay classy and a lil' bit sassy.**_

"I bet you can't catch me!"

"Can too!"

"Why don't you try?"

Brightkit rolled her eyes at her brother, Dustkit, fighting with the older apprentice Mistpaw. The handsome gray tom's eyes sparkled as he dodged Dustkit easily. His blue eyes glanced towards Brightkit who sighed. She just wanted her apprentice ceremony to come sooner. Although she and Dustkit had barely reached their sixth moon, she couldn't wait to become a warrior.

Brightkit glanced back towards the nursery. Her mother was sitting outside of it speaking with Amberpelt. The light brown she-cat's belly was swollen with kits. Her mother noticed her watching and beckoned her over. Brightkit was glad she was able to escape her brother tussling with the apprentice. She bounded towards her mother, Goldensun, brushing up against her.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with him," she joked, nodding towards Brightkit's brother. The she-cat let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just want to become a warrior now…" she grumbled. A purr rumbled in Goldensun's throat.

"You're my beautiful daughter," she murmured, nuzzling her muzzle against her daughters. Brightkit purred. "But you're too excited sometimes… Just like your father."

Brightkit's eyes brightened. "I'm like Runningflight?" she asked.

Goldensun nodded, her amber eyes warm as she looked down on her daughter. Brightkit was escatic; Runningflight was FlameClan's medicine cat, and to be told that she was like her father was a blessing to Brightkit. She jumped up.

"Then I'm going to be the best warrior ever, aren't I?"

Goldensun nodded again. "Of course."

Glancing towards an unfamiliar den, Brightkit was able to slip away from her mother before she noticed. Bounding towards the den, she skidded to a stop, sticking her head past the ferns. Noticing there was no one in sight, she brushed past them, tasting the air.

Different scents of herbs filled her mouth and she shut it, cringing at the strong scents. Glancing around once more she spotted a mossy nest and a bunch of herbs and seeds scattered around. She frowned. _What is this den?_

"I see you've found the medicine den."

Brightkit spun around to see a brown-and-white she-cat, her green eyes sparkling at the sight of the young kit. She padded forward, dipping her head to the small kit. "I'm Cloverwish," she mewed. "It's nice to see you again, Brightkit."

Brightkit frowned. "How did you…?" her voice trailed off. Was this the medicine cat?

Cloverwish purred. "I was at your kitting."

Brightkit nodded. Realizing where she was, she quickly stammered, "S-Sorry I'm in your den. I'll leave now."

Cloverwish shook her head, stopping the young she-cat. "No, don't worry," she meowed reassuringly. "I need some help anyway."

"Help?" echoed Brightkit.

"Yes." Cloverwish nodded, padding towards the pile of herbs and seeds scattered all over the place. "Ever since Smallberry got a bellyache I've been running all over the place. Now that it's died down I have the time to sort through everything…" She glanced back towards Brightkit. "But since there's so much here for me to sort through it's going to be hard. Gingerleaf's also been complaining about a scratch she got when she brushed against a thorn hunting the other day and I need to tend to that before it gets infected."

"Don't you have an apprentice?" Brightkit asked, puzzled. Cloverwish shook her head.

"Would you mind being my helper for today?"

Brightkit hesitated, then nodded, realizing it'd be the 'warrior thing' to do - helping out her Clanmates. And besides, the young she-cat was happy she was needed for something to do rather than judge who was a better fighter in Fox Attack - Mistpaw or Dustkit.

"Then come with me." Cloverwish bounded towards the end of the den, picking up some poppy seeds. "Can you get those leaves?" she asked. Brightkit nodded, padding towards the leaves. She picked them up as the two headed out of the den.

"What are these?" Brightkit asked, her voice muffled.

"Dock," responded Cloverwish. "It's used for scratches."

Brightkit nodded. She felt pride rush through her; not only was she helping her Clanmate, but she felt like an apprentice!

They entered the warrior's den where Gingerleaf was speaking with another tom Brightkit barely recognized. They glanced up when the two walked in and Gingerleaf's eyes brightened.

"Looks like you've got a helper," he meowed. "It's about time. I didn't think a thorn could cause so much pain."

Cloverwish sighed. "This is why you should come to me sooner, Gingerleaf. You also should have let me pull out the thorn instead of yanking it out."

Gingerleaf shrugged. "I needed to catch the rabbit."

Brightkit set down the dock, watching as Cloverwish began to chew up the leaves and became a poultice. She then smeared the poultice around Gingerleaf's wound. He winced but didn't complain any further as the medicine cat finished applying the dock leaves.

Brightkit watched in amazement. _Maybe being a medicine cat wouldn't be so bad either… _She shook her head. She wanted to be a warrior! Not a medicine cat! Glancing towards Cloverwish as the medicine cat gave him some poppy seeds for any other pain, she couldn't help but contradict herself.

_Being a medicine cat would be similar to being a warrior… You're still helping your Clanmates… You just don't fight._ Brightkit knew she never was a fan of fighting, but the idea of becoming a medicine cat was appalling to her. She wanted to be both a warrior and medicine cat.

As she followed Cloverwish out of the den, she couldn't help but wonder what her destiny is.

Cloverwish glanced back at her. "Is something bothering you, Brightkit?" she asked.

Brightkit shook her head. "No."

Cloverwish nodded. Before either she-cat had a chance to say something, another cat was bounding up to the medicine cat. "Cloverwish! Smallberry's bellyache is acting up again."

Cloverwish frowned. "That's odd. I'll check on it now." She glanced back at Brightkit. "Thanks for being my helper."

Brightkit hesitated, then mewed before Cloverwish could leave, "Can I help again?"

The medicine cat glanced back at the kit. "Really?" She stopped, sitting in front of the she-cat. "This is going to be a bit more complicated than Gingerleaf's scratch. You sure you want to tackle it?"

Brightkit nodded. "Yes!"

Cloverwish smiled, her green eyes gleaming. "Alright. Why don't you head to the elder's den and tell Smallberry I'll be there soon while I get the supplies?" Brightkit nodded, obeying the medicine cat as she bounded towards the elder's den.

Once she reached it she was immediately greeted by painful yowls coming from inside. Eyes widening, she stepped in cautiously to be greeted by the two elders; Jaggedtooth and Smallberry. Smallberry was curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tight as she moaned. Brightkit glanced at Jaggedtooth.

The elder nodded his head to the she-cat. "You must be Brightkit." He glanced back at Smallberry as she let out another painful yelp. "I don't understand why Smallberry is in so much pain. She was fine earlier."

Brightkit shrugged. "Cloverwish is coming soon."

"She better hurry up!" Smallberry snapped. "I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Brightkit glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Cloverwish. "I could hear you yowling all the way to the medicine den," she commented, sitting down beside the small elder. "Is it really that painful?"

Smallberry sighed. "It was gone earlier but now it just keeps coming back."

"Do you remember if you've eaten anything that could be causing this?" Cloverwish asked. Smallberry shook her head.

"Not that I remember… except…" Her voice trailed off.

Cloverwish pressed, "Except what?"

"Th-This squirrel. I don't think it was very good…" Smallberry's voice trailed off as she yowled again. "Great StarClan this hurts!" She glanced down at the herbs Cloverwish had brought. "Oh, don't waste herbs on me. I'm old and I'm going to die soon anyway."

"Well, I'm not going to be left in this den alone," Jaggedtooth meowed. "And I'm older than you, Smallberry."

Smallberry's eyes narrowed at her denmate but didn't say anything as Cloverwish began to sort through the herbs.

"First I'm going to get you to throw up whatever's upsetting your stomach," she meowed. "That should stop the pain. If it doesn't I'll get you to try some chervil again."

Smallberry nodded as she licked up the yarrow leaves. After a few moments of hacking, she was finally able to cough up the stuff in her stomach. Brightkit's nose scrunched up in disgust. _This is what a medicine cat has to do?_

"Just as I thought," mewed Cloverwish. "It's just a bad squirrel."

Smallberry nodded, sighing.

"Does your belly still hurt?" asked Cloverwish.

Smallberry shook her head. "No, it's fine now."  
>"That's great," Cloverwish pawed around for some poppy seeds. "I'll have you take these so that way you can sleep in. If the bellyache returns I'll give you the chervil."<p>

Smallberry nodded, licking up the small black seeds. Brightkit was staring at Cloverwish in astonishment. _She just healed her? Just like that?_ Cloverwish noticed Brightkit staring and gave a small smile, leading the young she-cat out of the elder's den.

Brightkit had finally made her decision. She wanted to be as kind, caring, and compassionate Cloverwish was - healing her Clanmates without hurting cats. She stopped suddenly. Cloverwish glanced over her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Brightkit?" she asked.

"I want to be a medicine cat!"


	2. A lost apprentice

**Chapter 2. A lost apprentice**

_**Hey guys and welcome to another installment of 'Shattered Hope'. I haven't really received any favourites or followings, so that would be nice if I could get some of those. Also I love reading through reviews. That would mean a lot as well. But again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

"Let all cats old enough to leave camp gather under Stoneledge for a Clan meeting!"

Brightkit jolted awake at the sound of Hickorystar's words. Was she finally going to be made an apprentice. She turned around, nudging Dustkit awake. Her brother pushed her away, his dark brown fur fluffed up from the cold. Brightkit shivered as well. Leaf-bare was definitely on its way.

"Wake up, kit," Goldensun mewed, nudging her kit gently. Duskit yawned, the ginger markings visible in his fur. His amber eyes blinked before turning to face his mother and sister.

"Wasgoinon?" he yawned.

"Your apprentice ceremony, of course!" Dustkit's eyes brightened immediately. He jumped up.

"Really?" he exclaimed. He exchanged a glance with his sister before bounding out of the den. Brightkit glanced back at her mother as the two she-cats followed after the eccentric tom a little slower.

Cats had already gathered and were talking amongst themselves. Runningflight bounded over, the deputy's eyes were gleaming with happiness as he looked down on his two kits.

"Are you ready to become apprentices?" he asked.

Brightkit and Dustkit nodded. The kits pushed through the crowd, followed by their father as they stopped in front of the Stoneledge.

"Look, it's Brackenstar!" Dustkit nodded up to the dark brown tabby. His green eyes scanned across the Clan, finally landing on the two kits.

Brackenstar was known amongst the Clans as a loyal, dependable tom. He was respected amongst all Clans, even, and even his enemies seemed to admire him in a way. The noblest heart of all of FlameClan, any warrior would dream of living up to Brackenstar's expectations. As a warrior himself, he had earned his reputation again and again, risking his life for his Clanmates.

"I want to be just like him one day," Dustkit breathed. "I'll be Duststar - Clan leader."

Brightkit snorted, although she could picture her brother, older, addressing the Clans in a way Brackenstar does. Although she wasn't sure that his temper would keep down.

"Today we will start by giving two of my favorite ceremonies," Brackenstar meowed once the cats had silenced. "I shall begin by giving two worthy apprentices their names. Minnowpaw and Honeypaw, step forward."

Brightkit craned her neck to get a glimpse at the apprentices. She frowned. There was only one.

Murmurs shot up through the audience gathered.

"Where's Minnowpaw?" fretted Splashfeather, the apprentices' mother.

"Minnowpaw," called Brackenstar. He glanced back down at Honeypaw. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Honeypaw looked flushed at being addressed by the Clan leader. "N-No," she stammered. "I don't… I thought she was here… Mistpaw isn't here either, nor is Cherrypaw," she added, making the crowd rumble in dismay.

"Where could they be?"

"They can't have gone too far."

"They have to be somewhere!"

"The nerve… interrupting a naming ceremony like this!"

Brackenstar sighed. Once the talking had soon died down, he added, "we will continue on with the ceremony." He glanced towards Honeypaw. "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Honeypaw nodded. "I do."

"Then I commend you a warrior in your return. Honeypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Honeywing. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery. We honor you a full warrior of FlameClan."

"Honeywing, Honeywing!" chanted the Clan. Brightkit watched as Brackenstar leaned forward, touching his nose to her forehead while she licked his shoulder.

_Will I get named like that when I'm a medicine cat? _she wondered.

"Dustkit and Brightkit have reached their sixth moon," meowed Brackenstar. "And it is time for them to be made apprentices." Brightkit and Dustkit stepped forward, although Brightkit still felt worry - where was Minnowpaw?

"Dustkit, step forward." Dustkit did so as Brackenstar continued on with the ceremony. "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor shall be Hareflight." The small brown tom's ears twitched at the sound of his name and his eyes brightened. "Hareflight, you are an experienced, noble warrior and I hope you will pass down the many qualities you know down to Dustpaw."

Hareflight nodded as Dustpaw approached his new mentor. Brightkit saw her brother looked wary at first, then the two touched noses.

"Dustpaw, Dustpaw!" chanted the Clan.

"Brightkit," Brackenstar mewed. Brightkit felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. What if her mother didn't want her to become a medicine cat? What if the other cats defied against it. "From this day forward until you earn your full name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Cloverwish."

Joy filled Brightpaw as the brown-and-white she-cat strode over, her green eyes bright. Before the two could touch noses, Goldensun interrupted.

"What?" she yelped. "I want my kit to live a real life! I want her to have her own kits, grow old with a mate… She can never have that life if she is a medicine cat!"

Brightpaw's ears flattened against her head. Was her mother angry with her? She knew she wanted to be a warrior… But something about the medicine den was calling to her. Something about sharing tongues with StarClan and helping her Clanmates was something she couldn't get over.

Cloverwish glanced towards the panicked queen. "I've received a prophecy from StarClan many moons ago," she began. "It was the coldest leaf-bare you could ever imagine… Not only were cats dying from hunger, but from the cold as well. That is until the sun appeared - it was the brightest sun I've ever seen in my life, and instantly all the snow had melted and cats were healed." She met Goldensun's gaze evenly. "That is why your daughter must become the next medicine cat, don't you agree?"

Defeated, Goldensun sat back down without another word. Brightkit felt her heart pound. She was StarClan's chosen cat!

"I was always hoping you'd be my deputy," mewed Dustpaw padding over to his sister. "But I guess being my medicine cat works too."

Brightpaw smiled, dipping her head in embarrassment.

Suddenly a wail cut through the camp. The warm feeling in Brightpaw was immediately replaced with cold fear as she spun around to see Mistpaw. He was gasping for breath, his flanks heaving as they tried to get the air they needed, and his fur was fluffed up. Blood was trickling from his mouth and poured from a cut on his belly. He fell to the ground, heaving.

"Mistpaw!" exclaimed Hollyfur, Mistpaw's mentor. The tom immediately ran towards his apprentice, nudging him.

Cloverwish was looking on in terror, her green eyes wide. "It's happening already…" she whispered, her voice faltering. Brightpaw glanced at her new mentor.

"What's happening?" she asked her, panic edging her voice. She glanced back at the apprentice. He was still on the ground. Was he even breathing?

"Don't just stand there!" exclaimed Cherrypaw, one of the last apprentices. Her blue eyes were wide. "My brother needs help!"

Hearing the mew of the apprentice Cloverwish snapped out of her daze, immediately rushing towards the tom. Brackenstar raced over as well, his eyes filled with fear.

"Mistpaw, what happened?" he asked. Brightpaw was shocked at how calm the Clan leader was maintaining to be.

"Run, Minnowpaw!" whimpered Mistpaw. His eyes were clouded as if he were looking at something not there. "Hurry, run! Minnowpaw, they're coming! Minnowpaw, _run!"_ He screeched, his dark blue eyes wide with terror.

"Who's coming, Mistpaw?" Brackenstar asked, tense.

"The Marked Ones!" howled Mistpaw. "The Marked Ones, Minnowpaw! Run!" he screamed, his body shaking violently. Brightpaw stared on at the apprentice, wide-eyed with fear.

After more shaking and screaming, Mistpaw finally fell still, unconscious. Cloverwish took a deep breath, glancing back towards Brightpaw. "Get me some cobwebs," she meowed. "I need to check his wounds further."

Brightpaw nodded, stumbling over her feet as she bounded to the medicine den. As she returned with the cobwebs, she was able to get a better look at Mistpaw. His eyes were closed and his breathing was still ragged although it was beginning to steady. Blood streamed from his mouth and his whiskers and paws twitched every now and then. The slash on his belly wasn't deep, but looked painful.

Brightpaw glanced at her mentor. Whoever these Marked Ones were, Brightpaw thought watching her mentor tend to the apprentice, they had done something _terrible_ to Minnowpaw.


	3. An Unnecessary Death

**Chapter 3. An Unnecessary Death**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and stay classy and a lil' bit sassy. Also, many a thank you to those who have favourited and followed!**_

Cloverwish carried Mistpaw's body to the medicine den, Brightpaw trailing after her. The she-cat's eyes were wide as she watched her mentor begin to dress the wounds. She glanced up when she noticed the apprentice was watching.

"Would you like to help?" she asked. "It'd be good experience."

Brightpaw nodded, slowly walking forward. Cloverwish had set Mistpaw's body on a bed of moss. She peered down at the apprentice. His eyes were still closed, but he was faintly breathing.

"This is goldenrod," Cloverwish instructed, pushing forward a tall plant. Its flowers were yellow. Brightpaw nodded to show she was listening. She started to chew it up into a poultice. Explaining through her chewing, Cloverwish added, "this is terrific for wounds. I'm hoping that Mistpaw isn't infected anywhere…" Her voice trailed off as she began to apply the poultice to Mistpaw's belly wound.

The tom didn't even flinch. His breathing was quick and uneven.

"Is he going to be alright?" Brightpaw asked, his breathing patterns worrying her.

Cloverwish didn't answer as she continued to apply the poultice. She then grabbed some more cobwebs, covering the belly wound. She sighed, attempting to tip Mistpaw's mouth slightly.

"Can you soak some moss for me?" Cloverwish asked, nodding her head to the small pool in the medicine den. Brightpaw nodded as she bounded towards the moss storage, taking one and dipping it in the stream. She then headed back towards Cloverwish. "Go ahead and try to clean the blood around his mouth," Cloverwish invited.

Brightpaw nodded, dapping the moss around his mouth. He didn't even flinch. Brightpaw's heart dropped. _Are we going to be able to save him?_

* * *

><p>Cloverwish continued to tend to the poor apprentice. She had sent Brightpaw on her way to go eat some fresh-kill with the last of the apprentices. But something about Mistpaw's wounds were distracting her. They weren't ordinary cuts from claws… She couldn't recognize it at all. She knew something else had caused the wounds on Mistpaw's belly. She shuddered at the thought of what they could have done to poor Minnowpaw.<p>

The medicine cat knew that something terrible had happened before she was even appointed apprentice. She was just a tiny kit at the time, and Brackenstar was barely a warrior. Cloverwish had never thought to bring up those dark times of long ago - she knew that the two elders in the elder's den would rather not speak of such things.

Curiosity got the best of the medicine cat, though, as she began to pad towards the elder's den. She peeked in: Jaggedtooth was no where to be seen but Smallberry was sleeping. Or at least, Cloverwish thought she was sleeping until she lifted her head.

"Cloverwish?" the elder's yellow eyes squinted in the dimness of the den. "What's the matter?"

Cloverwish sighed, stepping closer to the small elder. "There's something I'd like to ask you…"

Smallberry's eyes narrowed. "And what's that?"

"There are these wounds on Mistpaw… But I don't think they're ordinary cuts from a claw… They made the cut look thin but when I inspected further it was quite deep. I'm worried for him," she added, blinking. "I don't know if he'll make it. He hasn't woken up yet, which worries me even more."

Smallberry exhaled slowly, staring at the flooring of the den. She then glanced back up at Cloverwish. "You want to know more about the Marked Ones, don't you?"

Cloverwish nodded. "His cuts… They're too familiar. I remember Rosebriar had died from the very same thing…" Her voice trailed off. Back when Finchstar was leader and Rosebriar was his deputy, the Marked Ones had continued to harass the Clans. Cloverwish thought that they had finally stopped, but she knew that they would return sooner or later.

"Those are times I wish not to talk about," Smallberry rasped. Cloverwish dipped her head to the elder. Rosebriar was, after all, Smallberry's sister.

"I understand that you wouldn't," Cloverwish meowed, lifting her head. "_I _wouldn't want to at all if I were in your position. But if the Marked Ones have decided to set vengeance on the Clans again, I have to know _why._ Smallberry, only you and Jaggedtooth remember those days."

Smallberry was silent. Before any she-cat had a chance to speak, Brackenstar's yowl was heard from outside the den. Cloverwish looked over her shoulder. She could see the body of Runningflight as the deputy spoke with the leader. Brackenstar rose his voice again.

"Splashfeather, Cloudstripe, Cherrypaw, Hareflight, Dustpaw, and Rivertail. You will be joining us on the search patrol for Minnowpaw."

Cloverwish turned away. Smallberry sighed again. "It's a long story," she added.

Cloverwish met the elder's yellow gaze evenly.

"I have time," she replied.

* * *

><p>Brightpaw paced back and forth. She felt worry spark for her brother - he was able to go on the search party because his mentor, Hareflight, was on it. Brightpaw saw her mother rush towards her son, nuzzling him. Dustpaw ducked away.<p>

"Goldensun," she heard him complain. "Stop that. I'm a warrior now."

Goldensun sighed. "You're an _apprentice," _she corrected.

"An apprentice training to be a warrior," countered Dustpaw.

Brightpaw saw her father approach the two. He nuzzled Goldensun.

"It's alright," he mewed. "I'll be going along with them."

Goldensun looked up at her mate, her amber eyes wide. "But what if you both get hurt?" she fretted.

Brightpaw felt a stab of pity for her mother, but also redemption. Why didn't she care about her? Brightpaw tried to push the bitter feelings away but they wouldn't leave. _Ever since I became a medicine cat apprentice it's like she's casted me aside…_ Brightpaw didn't want to believe her mother wanted to disown her just because she was training to be a medicine cat!

_After all,_ Brightpaw thought, padding towards the medicine den. _Cloverwish said herself she got a sign from StarClan. I'm _meant _to be the next medicine cat of FlameClan, and there's nothing Goldensun can do to stop it._

As Brightpaw entered the den, she noticed it was empty. Frowning, she headed out of the den. Where could she be? Her paws began to lead her towards the elder's den. _Has Smallberry's bellyache acted up again?_ she worried, her paws carrying her faster. Once she reached the edge of the entrance, she stopped, slowly padding inside. Smallberry nor Cloverwish had noticed her yet. She padded towards the farthest corner of the den, curling up into a ball. She didn't want to admit she was eavesdropping, but she saw no herbs with Cloverwish.

"Please tell me, Smallberry," pleaded Cloverwish. "Whatever terrible thing happened in the past is about to strike again. If we decide to ignore it we risk being destroyed!"

Smallberry shifted slightly. "I suppose there's no use in hiding it anymore…" She began slowly. "Moons ago when you were just a newborn kit and Brightpaw wasn't even born."

Brightpaw's eyes widened. How did she know she was there? She jerked back in surprise when her eyes met the elder's. She was staring right at her!

"Yes, I know you're there," Smallberry mewed. Cloverwish looked over her shoulder at her apprentice. Brightpaw awkwardly padded out of her hiding spot, embarrassed she had been caught. "It's alright," the elder added. "You deserve to hear the story as well."

A little bit less embarrassed, Brightpaw walked quickly to Cloverwish, sitting down beside her mentor. Smallberry sighed again before starting, "This happened long ago. Back when Finchstar was leader and Rosebriar was his trusted mate and deputy. He was a proud tom and a good cat, however he lacked judgement. Back then, lots of cats were running around with what we call 'forbidden love'."

Brightpaw frowned. She had heard Goldensun mention it once or twice when she and Dustpaw would ask to hear some stories back when they were in the nursery, but Goldensun never really explained what it was.

Smallberry noticed the confusion in Brightpaw's face and explained. "You know, things like a FlameClan cat falling in love with an EclipseClan cat, an IvoryClan cat whose heart lay in PineClan. Even medicine cats fell in love and had kits. Finally, after a dozen half-Clan litters were brought into the world, the four leaders - Finchstar, Graystar of EclipseClan, Gingerstar of IvoryClan and Quailstar of BreezeClan - all agreed to banish the traitorous cats from their Clans to get rid of the impure blood staining their perfect Clans. About ten kits and cats were banished from their Clans, never welcomed into their old home again."

Brightpaw listened, her blue-gray eyes wide. She had never heard this story before. Of course her brother would try to bring it up every now and then but Goldensun told him and Brightpaw that it wasn't important.

"The cats banished were angry," Smallberry continued. "They wanted revenge on the Clans for their "unfair" rules. So they united and created a fifth Clan which they called BrokenClan, or what we called them, the Clan of Broken Hearts. Each cat was trained to fight at a young age to win back their rights as a member of their previous Clan. They would even sometimes use the blood of those they killed to mark their forehead, back, and left shoulder in the shape of a spiral with three dots on the inside and two on the outside. This is what earned them their third title of," Smallberry swallowed, "the Marked Ones."

The fur on Brightpaw's pelt stood on end. That was the name that Mistpaw had called out before he became unconscious.

"But that makes no sense," Cloverwish put in. "How could Mistpaw have known their name? We kept this story from the Clans for so long… It's almost as if everyone has forgotten about it."

Smallberry sighed. "They choose to strike fear into the hearts of their previous Clans. They do so by attacking weak, young or cats traveling alone. The one thing they always do, however, is tell the cat they're attacking who they are - as if a reminder to our Clans that they're still there."

Brightpaw frowned. "But Smallberry," she mewed. "If this happened so long ago, why wasn't BrokenClan ever defeated?

"They were," Smallberry meowed grimly. "And we fought them. But it took the power of all four Clans to rid of the evil ones called BrokenClan. They had been raising their kits' kits you see," she added. "So they had rebuilt their Clan for many moons. They finally decided to strike at the Gathering place."

Brightpaw's eyes widened. She had heard the Gathering place was a special place where all the Clans gathered in peace to exchange news with one another and set the warrior code. Why would they choose to attack there? Wouldn't StarClan have gotten angry? All these questions were swirling in Brightpaw's mind, making the young she-cat dizzy.

"They thirsted for blood," Smallberry continued. "To right the wrongs done to their parents. So much blood was spilled that day…" Her yellow eyes clouded over, as if reliving the moment. "It was terrible… So many young, youthful cats with much potential were slaughtered. Finchstar was murdered that day and before there was anything a cat could do, they had kidnapped Rosebriar and tortured her, threatening that they would do the same thing to every last Clan cat who dared defy them." Smallberry shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "They killed my sister and the battle carried on… For days, almost. When finally all hope seemed lost, we finally killed BrokenClan's leader, Specklepelt."

Brightpaw noticed Cloverwish's pelt bristle. Smallberry noticed as well, adding, "I see you recognize the name."

Cloverwish nodded. "I've heard of her… EclipseClan, wasn't she?"

"And fell in love with a FlameClan tom." Smallberry sighed. "His name was Rowanflight and he was Finchstar's brother. They had kits, however, Rowanflight died shortly after getting hit by a monster on the Thunderpath when him, Specklepelt and their kits attempted to leave the Clans. Finchstar came to them, seeing Specklepelt dragging the body across the Thunderpath and blamed her for his death. They scornfully casted her aside, including EclipseClan as she was the first cat banished. Since then she has shown resentment towards all the Clans for casting her and her kits aside. During the battle Finchstar was the one to kill her."

"But why are they attacking now?"

Smallberry sighed. "They probably are warning us that they are still here, amongst us. You can't control who you fall in love with," she added. "So of course there must be other cats gathering together to recreate BrokenClan. They must have attacked Minnowpaw and Mistpaw to show that they haven't given up, even after all those moons."

Brightpaw and Cloverwish remained silent, each in their own thoughts. Getting up, Cloverwish led Brightpaw back to the medicine den. She heard shifting and noticed that Smallberry was following after them. Cloverwish peered into the den, seeing that Mistpaw was breathing fine. Brightpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Smallberry," Cloverwish started, "the wounds on Mistpaw… They aren't made by a normal cat claw. Nor any other animal claw I've seen… Can you explain that?"

Smallberry sighed, shaking her head. "No… I can't. I'm sorry," she added, "BrokenClan still has many secrets hidden with them. That is odd though…"

Suddenly Dustpaw bounded into the den, panting. Brightpaw's eyes were wide. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Brightpaw, I knew I'd find you here."

"What's wrong, Dustpaw?"

Dustpaw sighed, staring at his paws. "It-It's Minnowpaw…"

Cloverwish frowned. "What's wrong with her, Dustpaw?"

"Sh-She's dead," he wailed.


	4. A new place, new friends

**Chapter 4. A new place, new friends**

_**So here's how the chapter lengths are going to be from now on - depending on how much is going on in the chapters they'll either be shorter for filler chapters or longer for regular or normal chapters. I won't know until I write it. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow!**_

A wail sounded from outside the den. Immediately the four cats in the medicine den exited to the clearing to see Honeywing wailing in dismay at the news of her dead sister. Splashfeather was next to her, sobbing. Brightpaw felt her heart drop. Runningflight spotted them sitting nearby and padded over. He let out a sigh, his blue-gray eyes sad.

"What happened?" Cloverwish asked.

"We just found her farther down near the training place. She had similar gashes to Mistpaw, but they were deeper… She died from blood loss, I assume," he added. Cloverwish nodded, her green eyes saddening.

"Let all cats gather to hear my words," Brackenstar meowed. Brightpaw looked up. _Is he going to announce Minnowpaw's death?_

It seemed as if he didn't need to. News flies fast in the camp, Brightpaw realized, as the cats came out of their dens, eyes sad and tails drooping. Even Willowwing, the pregnant queen, was able to drag herself out of the nursery to mourn for the death of the apprentice.

"StarClan," began Brackenstar next to Minnowpaw's body. Runningflight was right when he said she had similar wounds to Mistpaw. Brightpaw craned her neck so she could see better. "I know you never planned for this brave, young she-cat to die. But sometimes horrible things happen to innocent cats. For this reason, I am giving Minnowpaw her warrior name; she was going to become a warrior after all, and I see no reason why she still shouldn't receive it. From now on, she will be a full warrior of StarClan."

Brightpaw heard Honeywing choke on her tears next to her. She glanced at the she-cat who was being comforted by Cloudstripe. The tom pressed up against her, murmuring something to her.

"StarClan, I ask of you to guide this young warrior on your path of stars, so she may hunt within your noble ranks. Minnowpaw, as you walk among your warrior ancestors, you will be known as Minnowstripe. StarClan welcomes you into their ranks." The leader bent his head down to touch his nose the apprentice's forehead.

Brightpaw sighed softly. At least Minnowpaw - er, Minnow_stripe_ - was in a better place now. Cloverwing nudged her out of her thoughts. Turning around she faced the medicine cat. Her green eyes were filled with grief. "Brightpaw," she started. "Mistpaw is going to live."

Brightpaw breathed out a sigh of relief. _He's going to live!_ She felt like jumping up and down in happiness. She thought he would have been dead for sure, judging from the deep wound on his belly and his raspy breathing. _Cloverwish is amazing… I hope to be like her someday._ "I was also wondering if you were up to coming to the Starlake with me."

Brightpaw's eyes widened. Starlake was hidden in a cavern where StarClan would share tongues with their medicine cats. She nodded excitedly, happy she was able to do something. Cloverwish purred. "Alright then," she meowed. "I've mixed up a batch of traveling herbs, go to my-" she corrected herself, "_our_ den and eat those up and we can be there by moonlight!"

Brightpaw nodded eagerly as she set off for the medicine den. Spotting the traveling herbs she licked them up, only to cringe at the bitter taste. She chewed them slowly, nonetheless, knowing that they would pay off in the end. She glanced towards Mistpaw. He was sleeping and his breathing had slowed to a steady pace. Ravenheart was curled up next to him and Cherrypaw was as well. Brightpaw smiled at the small family, although her chest ached as her thoughts trailed back to Minnowstripe. _Maybe I might see her tonight…_ she thought hopefully as she exited the den.

Cloverwish was waiting for her by the entrance. She glanced back at her, her eyes gleaming. "Let's go," she meowed. Brightpaw nodded following her mentor out of the camp.

The first thing that hit her was the wind. It was hardly ever windy in the caverns they lived in. Brightpaw stumbled slightly from the cool air. The next thing she noticed was the light coat of snow on the forest floor. She glanced back at Cloverwish who smiled.

Playing in the snow with Dustpaw most of the time, Brightpaw never really got to take in how beautiful it was. They shimmered like tiny stars and although it was cold Brightpaw liked the feel of it crunch underneath her paws.

The two medicine cats began to head for the edge of FlameClan territory. Brightpaw leaned over, taking in all the new scents. The smell was not like the sharp, somewhat pine-scented rock of FlameClan. Instead it smelled more of the forest - more pine and definitely different kinds of trees. Brightpaw glanced back at her mentor who nodded. The territory past them was all trees - fig trees, fern, pine - any tree that Brightpaw could think of was in the forest beyond. Her eyes were wide.

"That's EclipseClan," mewed Cloverwish. "They tend to live deeper in the forest, though."

"Why don't we live in the forest?" asked Brightpaw.

Cloverwish shivered from the cold. "Would you want to live out in this wind all the time?"

Brightpaw shook her head. "How does EclispeClan do it then?"

"We have our ways," meowed a voice that was definitely not Cloverwish's. Brightpaw spun around to see a white she-cat, her amber eyes glistening. Her whiskers twitched and she looked past Brightpaw at Cloverwish. "Hello, Cloverwish. It's good to see you."

Cloverwish nodded. "And you as well, Whiteflower."

Brightpaw glanced back at the she-cat. She smelled of herbs and trees. Out of the shadows approached another cat, smelling similar to Whiteflower. Judging from how she looked, she was a newly appointed apprentice just like Brightpaw. Her fur was a brown color with lighter tabby markings and one black ear while her paws were white. She smiled when her amber eyes met Brightpaw's.

"I'm Eaglepaw," she introduced. "I'm Whiteflower's apprentice."

Brightpaw nodded to her. "I'm Brightpaw," she mewed. "I'm Cloverwish's apprentice."

Whiteflower blinked. "Nice to meet you, Brightpaw. You're learning from the best," she added.

Cloverwish shook her head, looking flustered. "Oh, come on Whiteflower, we know that you are an expert at healing rat bites and dislocated shoulders."

Whitewing shrugged. "You have a better understanding of what it is to be a medicine cat, though. Not saying we all don't," she added. "You just seem to devote every last fiber of your being to it."

Cloverwish shook her head again but before she could object another cat appeared. He was smirking, as if hearing the whole conversation. Behind him followed a black she-cat, older than him. Brightpaw assumed he had been an apprentice longer.

"Cloverpaw," Cloverwish sighed. "It's good to see you again."

He nodded. "It always is, isn't it?"

The black she-cat rolled her eyes, nudging her apprentice. "Don't mind Cloverpaw," she meowed. "He's quite daft." She glanced towards the two new apprentices. "New apprentices?" Her amber eyes brightened. "I'm Hollylight, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Eaglepaw nodded. "Same to you! I'm Eaglepaw."

Brightpaw was shyer at introducing herself. "I'm Brightpaw."

Hollylight smiled, nudging her apprentice again. "This is Cloverpaw. He's been an apprentice for four moons now."

Cloverpaw sighed. "Four moons _too _long if you ask me."

Hollylight scowled. Cloverpaw shook his head, smiling up at her. "Kidding, Hollylight."

Hollylight's amber eyes remained narrowed. "Sure. You'd better hope you are."

"She-cats," muttered Cloverpaw as they began to walk towards the Moonlake. "I'm always stuck with them." He glanced back towards the new apprentices. "No offense but I was hoping one of you would have been a tom."

Eaglepaw's eyes narrowed. "Well sorry to burst your bubble," she scoffed. "But I was hoping that our fellow apprentice wouldn't be such an arrogant fleabag."

Brightpaw smirked. "And not so irritating either," she added making both her and Eaglepaw _mrrow _with amusement. Cloverpaw scoffed.

"You're going to regret that when I'm a full medicine cat before you all."

Eaglepaw exchanged a look with Brightpaw. "I highly doubt that."

As they continued to walk Brightpaw was able to get to know Eaglepaw a little better. She couldn't help but feel blood rush to her ears. _Am I finally making a new friend? _

"EclipseClan is okay, I guess," Eaglepaw was saying. "Some of the apprentices get really annoying. Aside from Silentpaw."

Brightpaw frowned. _Silentpaw? That's an odd name for a cat…_

Eaglepaw noticed the confusion on Brightpaw's face and added, "he doesn't talk much. He would hardly talk at all when he was a kit. I guess his parents worried that he would never speak at all and named him after that. He was so sick a lot, too. Most of us thought he would die. But Whiteflower kept him alive and he finally could speak more often. He's actually the opposite of silent sometimes," she added, her amber eyes bright.

Brightpaw nodded. EclipseClan was interesting from what she's heard from Eaglepaw. She hoped she could become better friends with her, although she wouldn't be able to see her often due to them being from different Clans.

_Am I going to get in trouble for having friends in different Clans? Are they going to ban me like they banned the Marked Ones? _Brightpaw felt her paws grow cold at the mention of the Marked Ones.

Up ahead Cloverwish was telling the other medicine cats about the death of Minnowstripe. Goldencloud, the IvoryClan medicine cat was devastated. She was a pretty, young she-cat and her fur was a light golden color with white paws, chest, tip-tail and marking on her forehead similar to the shape of a cloud. Her blue eyes sparked with grief.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she meowed sincerely. "May the stars guide her paws."

The other medicine cats murmured their agreements. Brightpaw glanced back at Cloverpaw. He wasn't looking at them and instead was looking around at the scenery surrounding them. Brightpaw began to wonder if he had any friends. _Probably not with that attitude, _she thought, glancing back at Eaglepaw.

"I heard Cloverpaw is actually really nice," she meowed as he bounded up to his mentor. "He's just… a handful."

"Really?" _I can imagine._

"Yeah… Probably not as worse as Silentpaw."

"Really?" repeated Brightpaw.

Eaglepaw nodded. "Yeah… I heard he still has breathing problems from that sickness. I mean, I was just barely made an apprentice and he's been an apprentice for a moon longer than me but his father is training him so I guess that's a good thing."

Brightpaw nodded as well. Before they could have a chance to start up another conversation Cloverwish interrupted.

"We're here!" she called.

Brightpaw looked up. Before her, beautiful and imposing, was the Moonlake. They were in some sort of clearing that was protected by a cluster of trees in a circle and there lay the Moonlake. It seemed to sparkle with all the stars.

Brightpaw bounded up to her mentor, who nodded to her. "Drink from the lake and you will be able to dream with StarClan."

Nodding, she did as her mentor said and licked. The water was cool and ran down her throat. She shuddered, laying down and closed her eyes. She felt her breathing slow until she was finally dreaming.


	5. The Omen

**Chapter 5. The Omen**

_**Hey guys. How's your day? Hope it's going good. And sorry if this chapter has some mistakes… I'm writing this at 12 in the morning because I get random cases of insomnia. Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite and thanks so much for reading!**_

When Brightpaw opened her eyes she was shocked to see Eaglepaw standing next to her.

"Hey, this is my dream!" she mewed crossly. Eaglepaw returned her glare.

"Get out of _my_ dream." She countered.

Before the two she-cats could continue to argue, Brightpaw looked around, realizing where they were. They were in StarClan! A beautiful grassy field stretched out further than she could see and shimmered like the stars. Suddenly a chocolate tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was by her side. Brightpaw turned around to face her. Her yellow eyes gleamed.

"Are you a StarClan cat?" squeaked Eaglepaw.

The cat grinned warmly although Brightpaw could see hunger in her eyes. She backed away, getting closer to Eaglepaw.

"Yes I am," meowed the tortoiseshell. "My name is Specklepelt. Come with me and I will take you somewhere safe."

The name _Specklepelt _rang in Brightpaw's ears. Specklepelt was the cat Smallberry had told her about! The one that started BrokenClan. She glared at the she-cat. If she had never founded BrokenClan then Minnowstripe wouldn't be dead.

Before Specklepelt could react to Brightpaw's sudden hostility a yowl split through the air. All three she-cats turned around to see a dark ginger tom with blazing amber eyes. His chest was white and his eyes were narrowed as he skidded to a stop, standing in front of Brightpaw and Eaglepaw, blocking them from the she-cat.

Specklepelt's eyes narrowed. "Redfeather," she nearly spat. "What a _pleasure_ it is to see you."

"_Leave_ Specklepelt," Redfeather snarled. "You do not belong here."

"What are you doing here?" Specklepelt's eyes remained narrowed and angered, as if mad that Redfeather had interrupted her conversation. Brightpaw spotted Eaglepaw backing up towards Specklepelt, her eyes wide as she watched the two spirit cats argue. Brightpaw was stuck in the middle, glancing back and forth at the two.

"I could ask you the same thing," Redfeather responded coolly.

Specklepelt sneered. "They're _mine." _

"I will fight for them," replied Redfeather smoothly. "You will never win in a place like this, Specklepelt. Return to your home in the Place of No Stars."

Specklepelt hesitated, then launched herself at the dark ginger tom. He avoided her attack easily, although Brightpaw saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. Specklepelt spat again, launching herself at him. He avoided again and she smacked against the mossy clearing. Brightpaw's eyes were wide. Eaglepaw had made her way back to Brightpaw, her amber eyes also wide and confused.

Redfeather turned around just in time to pin Specklepelt to the ground as she attempted to attack him from behind. She was spitting and hissing, lashing underneath his grip. "I said for you to _leave," _he whispered, leaning closer, his tail lashing. "I will not repeat myself a third time."

Specklepelt spat in his face, making Redfeather flinch back. She was able to squirm out of his grip, her tail lashing and claws still unsheathed. She glanced back towards Brightpaw and Eaglepaw making the two apprentices jump.

"This isn't over," she breathed as she bounded off, disappearing into the darkness.

Brightpaw looked back at Redfeather. The tom glanced back at them, padding towards them. He sniffed them both. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Eaglepaw shook her head, her eyes wide as she stared up at the tom. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm Redfeather, one of StarClan's warriors."

Eaglepaw frowned. "Then who was she?" she asked, referring to Specklepelt.

Redfeather's amber gaze darkened. "She belongs to the Place of No Stars. I assume you've heard of it?"

Brightpaw nodded. "But I don't understand… How did she?"

Redfeather sighed. "She tends to come here… She was going to bring you there with her," he added. "I was lucky I was able to get here in time…"

"Wait… did you say your name was Redfeather?" asked Eaglepaw suddenly. Redfeather nodded slowly.

"I did."

"Then… Y-You were Redfeather! EclipseClan's deputy back when Graystar was leader! Wow… I've heard so many stories about you!" she gushed. "I've heard how you fought for the right of the Clan, I heard how you saved apprentices when they were whiskers away from death in battle… You even saved a kit from a badger attack by yourself! The elders always talk about you… You're an inspiration to all of the apprentices training to be warriors."

Redfeather's amber eyes gleamed. "Thank you," he meowed. He glanced around. "Shouldn't Cloverpaw be here as well?"

Eaglepaw made a face. "That arrogant toad?"

Redfeather's eyes sparked with amusement. "I take it you don't enjoy his company," he meowed, sitting down.

Brightpaw shrugged. "He didn't make a very good 'first impression' on us." She defended.

"Sorry if I'm sick of being the _only_ tom training to be a medicine cat," mewed Cloverpaw's familiar voice. The light brown tabby appeared, his eyes narrowed as he bounded forward. He nodded to Redfeather. "Nice to see you again," he meowed.

Redfeather's whiskers twitched. "Are you being rude to your fellow apprentices?"

Cloverpaw's eyes narrowed. "Whatever they're telling you is a bunch of lies. They just barely met me."

"The least you could do is apologize," Eaglepaw put in, her amber eyes flashing.

Cloverpaw met her gaze evenly. "What did I even do?"

"Everything!" exclaimed Eaglepaw. As the two continued to bicker Brightpaw glanced at Redfeather. He smirked when her gaze met his. She turned away quickly, her ears growing hot. She, too, had heard stories about the handsome, noble EclipseClan tom… And talking to his spirit in StarClan was not something she expected.

"All right," he meowed, getting up, "that's enough out of you two."

Immediately Cloverpaw and Eaglepaw shut up as Redfeather began to speak. "Cloverpaw, you already know of the omen."

Cloverpaw nodded.

Eaglepaw frowned. "What's the omen?" she asked again.

Redfeather sighed. "Sit down, young apprentices," he meowed. "It's a long story and the night is short."

The apprentices obeyed, facing the StarClan tom.

"Many moons ago, just after the defeat of BrokenClan there lived a medicine cat by the name of Rippleglade of IvoryClan," Redfeather began, "and she received a message from StarClan that the Clan of the Broken was not yet defeated. Rippleglade attempted to tell her Clan leader, Gingerstar, but she refused to believe her. Gingerstar was a proud, arrogant cat with the foresight of a badger - she was selfish, indeed, although she did care for her Clanmates every now and then. Although she didn't like it when someone would argue with her opinion. Soon Rippleglade grew old, and StarClan told her to tell a cat she found worthy to know. So she told Cloverpaw, or better known as Cloverwish, of FlameClan."

Brightpaw's eyes widened. "Cloverwish knows?" she breathed.

Redfeather nodded. "Cloverwish told no one other than Goldenpaw - better known as Goldencloud - her best friend and fellow medicine cat apprentice. When they both received their full medicine cat names most of the cats who had lived through the battle with BrokenClan had either died off or are still living in old age. Some you may even know: Brackenstar, Smallberry, Jaggedtooth and Shadowstreak of FlameClan; Talonclaw and Hazeleye of EclipseClan; Breezestar and Creekcloud of IvoryClan; Nightshadow, Patchbelly and Stumblefoot of BreezeClan… The list goes on. However, Cloverwish and Goldencloud never forgot the message - BrokenClan would rise again."

His amber gaze glanced over all the apprentices before him. "You were all StarClan chosen… Three omens were given to your mentors that led them to choose you."

Brightpaw nodded, remembering what Cloverwish had told Goldensun to convince her that she was destined to become a medicine cat.

Cloverpaw smirked, noticing the surprise on Eaglepaw's face. "You look surprised," he commented. "What? Did you not think you were worthy enough for StarClan?"

Eaglepaw glared. "I'm really getting tired of you," she mewed. "I'd rather if you shut up."

Cloverpaw narrowed his eyes. "Sheesh… Can't even start a simple conversation." He sighed.

Redfeather looked highly amused by the two bickering. He glanced towards Brightpaw. "You're going to need more help than just three medicine cat apprentices," he meowed. "There are others with destinies to fight off the cats of BrokenClan. You're just going to have to look for them."

"Can you give us a prophecy or something then?"

Redfeather smiled. "Two of you are not experienced enough for that yet," he meowed, glancing at Brightpaw and Eaglepaw. "However, we will give you signs signaling that you have found the right cats."

"Cats?" Eaglepaw echoed. "There's more than one?"

Brightpaw sighed. How were they going to find them all?

"It's time to go," Redfeather meowed, standing up. "Dawn is coming and it's a new day." He glanced back towards the apprentices. "We will meet again, but in your dreams this time." With that, he soon began to fade until he was gone completely.

When Brightpaw's eyes opened again she was sitting by the lake. She yawned, waking up. She glanced towards Cloverwish who was also waking up.

"Did you dream?" she asked. Brightpaw nodded, opening her mouth to ask Cloverwish about the omens, but before she could ask anything Cloverwish stopped her. "We don't discuss our dreams here," she meowed. "If you need help deciphering, you may as me in camp."

Brightpaw nodded, closing her mouth. She glanced back towards Eaglepaw. The EclipseClan she-cat was stretching, getting up. She met Brightpaw's eyes and gave a small nod. "See you at the gathering?" asked Goldencloud, stepping towards the four.

Whiteflower nodded. "Most likely," she meowed.

Brightpaw glanced at her mentor. Cloverwish nodded. "We'll be there," she mewed. Goldencloud's blue eyes sparkled in the dawn light.

"Wonderful. See you soon." She nodded her goodbyes to the rest of the medicine cats before bounding off towards her territory. As the others exchanged their goodbyes, Brightpaw followed Cloverwish back to FlameClan's camp. Her paws felt cold on the snowy ground but she ignored it, being distracted by Redfeather's words.

_He had said that Cloverwish knew about it… _She glanced back at her mentor. _If she knew that certain apprentices would be able to stop BrokenClan… why didn't she tell me? _

Brightpaw began to realize that there must be more to the prophecy than what Redfeather had told her. _And I plan to find out what that is._


	6. Silentpaw

**Chapter 6. Silentpaw**

_**So this chapter is in the point of view of Silentpaw, giving you a glimpse of what it's like in EclipseClan. Hope you all are enjoying the story and please don't forget to favourite, review, and follow! Smileyface.**_

"_Silenttttpawww!"_

Silentpaw opened his eyes to find his brother, Pinefrost's blue ones gleaming back at him. He nudged his brother once more. Silentpaw let out a hiss of annoyance - although Pinefrost was five moons older than Silentpaw himself, it didn't seem as if Pinefrost were the older one. Silentpaw knew his brother was friendly and optimistic compared to himself.

"What?" he mumbled, yawning.

Willowpaw bounded into the den, interrupting Pinefrost. Her blue eyes gleamed. "Silentpaw, you're awake!" she exclaimed. Silentpaw shrugged.

"Leafstar wants us to gather some apprentices to go hunting since the fresh-kill pile is going low," she started to explain, "but I can't find anyone."

Silentpaw sighed, knowing that she would ask him to look for them. And she did.

"Alright," he meowed, stretching. He nodded a goodbye to his brother as he followed Willowpaw out of the den. He noticed happiness gleaming in the light gray she-cat's eyes but didn't say anything of it. He was used to some of the she-cats always trying to talk to him - he didn't want to sound arrogant, but it seemed as if _every_ she-cat he met wanted to talk to him.

_I don't see why,_ he thought, _I don't really like talking to cats I don't know… I'd rather just try practicing my hunting skills or sleep._

The EclipseClan camp was centered in a small hollow found deeper into the forest of EclipseClan territory. It was close to a small pond of water that began at the base of a thundering waterfall, however it was frozen solid due to the cold weather. Willowpaw led the way through the camp until they found Molepaw who was chatting Bushberry and Hawkpaw.

"Do you know where Flamepaw is?" asked Willowpaw. Molepaw turned around, seeing the two apprentices.

"No," he meowed, shaking his head.

Willowpaw frowned. "Well, we need to start a hunting patrol. Leafstar's orders. He's going to be coming with us," she added. Molepaw's eyes widened.

"Really?" Hawkpaw meowed, stumbling to his paws. "I'll go look for him!"

"No, I will!" Molepaw objected, racing after the pale tabby tom.

Willowpaw glanced back at Silentpaw, shaking her head.

"Toms," she meowed.

Silentpaw shrugged. "They're cool," he meowed.

Willowpaw didn't say anything although Silentpaw could detect the aura around her had become suddenly nervous and awkward. Although Willowpaw was pretty, Silentpaw knew he could never like her the way she liked him.

Finally Hawkpaw and Molepaw had returned with Flamepaw, followed by the apprentices' mentors. First was a black and white tom known as Pondfoot, and also Molepaw's mentor. The second was a dark brown tabby tom with darker flecks and pale blue eyes known as Larkstorm, who was also Willowpaw's mentor. The third was a dark gray tabby tom, Crowleaf, who was Hawkpaw's mentor. The fourth was a black tom with the same dark amber eyes as Silentpaw - not only was Nightclaw his father, but also his mentor. The last was Roseflight, a dark ginger she-cat, who was Flamepaw's mentor.

Leafstar was the last to pad over to the patrol gathered. He frowned. "Where's Needlepaw?" he asked. The young dark gray she-cat was always disappearing every now and then. The Clan leader's eyes flashed as he glanced towards the apprentices. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

Silentpaw shook his head. He wasn't ready to tell the Clan leader he was sleeping, though.

"She'll turn up sooner or later," mewed Roseflight reassuringly. Leafstar glanced at her.

"I hope so," he meowed. "She hasn't been coming to our training sessions lately."

"That's odd," commented Crowleaf, Needlepaw's father. "She's usually been so energetic about becoming an apprentice."

Leafstar shrugged. "Maybe she'd prefer a young warrior as her mentor instead of an old Clan leader." Silentpaw could tell he was attempting to make a joke although it didn't prosper as much as he would have hoped.

Willowpaw shook her head. "I'm sure she's somewhere. She probably went hunting by herself," she suggested. "That seems like something she would do."

Leafstar mumbled his agreement as the patrol set off out of the camp. The snow crunched underneath Silentpaw and he willed himself not to bristle. He didn't like the feel of the cold powder underneath him. Willowpaw speaking was what brought him back to reality.

"Um, Leafstar," she started off warily. "We're heading towards the pond."

"I know," Leafstar replied.

"But… it's frozen."

"I know," Leafstar mewed again not slowing his pace down. Silentpaw frowned. Why would they be going to the pond if it was frozen?

Leafstar answered his question as if he read his mind. "The pond may be frozen but we don't need to catch only fish today. We'll catch other woodland creatures."

The group nodded. Silentpaw felt grateful - he was getting sick of the salty taste of fish and would rather prefer a squirrel or rabbit.

"Today we will hunt for marmots," announced Roseflight once they had reached the clearing. "Can anyone tell me anything about them?"

"They hibernate during leaf-bare like squirrels but they sleep underground," Willowpaw mewed immediately.

Roseflight nodded her head to the apprentice and Larkstorm's yellow eyes flashed with pride. Willowpaw glanced towards Silentpaw to see his reaction, however, the dark brown tabby was staring at his black paws, his ears twitching every now and then, deep in thought. Willowpaw's blue eyes saddened but she turned away as session continued.

"How do we hunt them if they're sleeping in the burrows underground?" asked Hawkpaw.

"That's what your going to learn." Crowleaf smiled although Silentpaw was still distracted by his thoughts. He kept remembering his dream where a StarClan cat by the name of Redfeather told him about the Clans long ago - he mentioned something called the Marked Ones. _The 'Marked Ones'... Who are they? _He had also mentioned that Silentpaw was to find the other cats to fulfill the omen given.

"Flamepaw," meowed Roseflight, nodding to the dark ginger tom. His gray eyes lit up. "Why don't you go find us a marmot burrow?"

The apprentice nodded eagerly as he stumbled off into the wilderness. Silentpaw knew his friend well. "He'll find a burrow in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" muttered Silentpaw. The moment he said "1" Flamepaw let out a startled yelp as he toppled to the ground, paw stuck in one of the burrows. The cats bounded forward to find the clumsy tom attempting to yank his paw out. He did, shooting angry glares at the hole.

Everyone else was able to let out a _mrrow _of amusement, however Silentpaw remained quiet. He felt Willowpaw glance her way and he looked at her through the corners of his eyes, noticing her expression falling as she realized he didn't find it very amusing.

Of course, Flamepaw was a very amusing cat - Silentpaw was just used to it.

However, Silentpaw was thinking yet again. He kept remembering the dream. Redfeather had given him small hints to the cats he had to find - three of them were linked closer to StarClan than he thought they were while the other was closer than ever. He frowned. _What does that mean? Does that mean three of them are medicine cats? _

"Silentpaw!" snapped Nightclaw, nudging him. Silentpaw shook his head, looking up at his mentor. Nightclaw's dark amber eyes narrowed.

"S-Sorry," stammered Silentpaw feeling his ear-tips burn in embarrassment.

Nightclaw let out a sigh. "Can you repeat what I just said?" he asked.

Silentpaw shook his head, feeling the embarrassment burn at him even harsher than it did before. "No…"

Nightclaw glanced towards the other mentors. Silentpaw could tell he felt awkward since he was training his own son - requested by Robinflight herself - however the apprentice couldn't help but feel guilty; he knew that Nightclaw would be in trouble if it looked like he were going easy on his apprentice - let alone his son! Silentpaw silently cursed under his breath for being such a cloud-brain.

"I was telling Flamepaw that the scent around the marmot burrow is stale so it'll be harder to find it," meowed Nightclaw.

Silentpaw nodded, still sheepish that he had allowed himself to daze off like that during the middle of a training session. Crowleaf exchanged a glance with the rest of the cats before meowing, "maybe we could send each apprentice off to see if they can find a fresh burrow?"

Leafstar nodded and Nightclaw sighed in relief. "That's a great idea," the Clan leader meowed, glancing back at the apprentices. "Pick a partner to go looking with and report back to us and we'll see if you've found a good one."

The apprentices agreed in unison. Before Silentpaw could slink of being the only one without a partner, Willowpaw stopped him. She looked up at him shyly before saying, "do you want to be my partner?"

Silentpaw hesitated. He would much rather do it alone. He glanced back at the other apprentices. Hawkpaw had partnered up with Flamepaw while Molepaw was left by himself. Willowpaw looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Maybe you can go with Molepaw," he meowed. "And I'll go by myself."

Willowpaw looked back at him and he could have sworn he saw hurt flash in her eyes. Feeling guilty again, he added, "or maybe we can all look together."

Willowpaw seemed to brighten up at that idea and bounded towards the lonely cream-and-brown tom telling him the plan. Silentpaw exhaled slowly. He would have much rather look by himself but he didn't like the feeling of hurting another Clanmate unintentionally.

_After all, _he thought as they began to head the opposite direction of Flamepaw and Hawkpaw, _if she has a crush on me I don't want to be mean to her._

So far all the burrows they had found had a stale scent to them. Silentpaw sighed, glancing towards his comrades. Willowpaw shook her head, bounding towards him.

"It's seems as if they've all disappeared," she meowed. She glanced back at Molepaw. "Have you found anything yet?" she called.

Molepaw appeared from the trees shaking his head. "No," he meowed. "And we're almost near the border of our territory and FlameClan's as well. I doubt there's any marmots left," he added. "We should just head back."

Willowpaw shook her head. "We have to try harder."

Silentpaw exchanged a look with Molepaw but the two didn't disagree as they followed the she-cat closer to FlameClan territory. They carefully avoided a small Thunderpath twisted the other way and were barely at the edge of their territory. The trees were beginning to line out and the snow had melted nearly, although the forest floor was still cold from the frost.

Willowpaw skidded to a halt suddenly, causing Silentpaw and Molepaw to crash into her. Startled, Molepaw looked around frantically only to look on ahead, his eyes wide with terror.

"What's wrong?" Silentpaw asked, walking past the she-cat only to skid to a stop as well.

The sight was pretty hard to conceive. There lay a familiar dark gray pelt. As Silentpaw inched closer the black-tail tip was all too recognizable, following her white paws and chest. The cat was Needlepaw.

And she was dead.


	7. The Third Attack

**Chapter 7. The Third Attack**

_****Hey guys.. I really love the reviews and I hope I don't sound like an annoying old lady or something when I keep screaming at y'all to comment them... But they honestly make my day. And if you're more of those "ghost" readers, that's completely A-okay! Sometimes I'm like that too. But it honestly makes my life to read what you think about this story. Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! Smileyface.****_

It was the night of the Gathering, and as always, FlameClan was as busy as ever. Almost every cat wanted to go to the Gathering. Brightpaw glanced at her mentor who gave her a reassuring nod. "Don't worry," she meowed. "No matter how many cats Runningflight and Brackenstar pick to attend the Gathering we'll be able to go no matter what. Unless you don't want to," she added.

Brightpaw shook her head. That was the opposite of what she had been thinking. Cloverwish's green eyes brightened.

"That's great," she meowed. "And who knows? Maybe you'll get to make some new friends."

"Really?" Brightpaw asked, feeling her heart warm up at the mention of her being able to make friends in different Clans. Although she had nothing against the cats in her Clan, she felt as though she didn't really fit in since she was training to be a medicine cat and the rest of the apprentices were training to be warriors. _Maybe I'll see Eaglepaw!_

Cloverwish seemed to echo Brightpaw's thoughts as she mewed, "I'm sure you'll see Eaglepaw there as well. I'm so glad you two are getting along. It's great to be friends with your fellow medicine cats."

Brightpaw nodded in agreement. Her ears pricked when she heard Brackenstar call all cats forward joining the Gathering. She glanced at her mentor and she nodded as the two followed the patrol out of camp. Brightpaw felt her paws tingling with excitement - she couldn't wait to see the other Clan cats.

Brightpaw glanced towards the cats who were invited to join the Gathering. She spotted Dustpaw bounding alongside his mentor, his amber eyes wide with excitement. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder. Her mother was walking alongside her friend, Splashfeather, as they talked amongst each other in low voices.

Turning away, Brightpaw felt her heart grow heavy and found it harder to carry her paws across the frosty ground. She knew that her mother didn't love her as much anymore - her mother always wanted the best for her, but hearing that she wanted to become a medicine cat it completely ruined everything. _She just wants me to have the perfect life… The perfect mate and kits… Just like she did. _Brightpaw thought bitterly. _But now since I'm a medicine cat apprentice she feels like I've thrown my life away… So now she wants to throw me away._

Brightpaw felt tears blur her vision and she quickly blinked them away. Cloverwish, however, noticed and frowned.

"Is something upsetting you?" she asked as they continued to head for the Moontree - the place where the Clan cats held there Gatherings. It lay in the middle of the forest where the Clan leaders would sit upon the tall oak tree addressing all cats of the Clans.

Brightpaw shook her head. "I'm fine," she mumbled. She glanced up at her mentor, attempting to smile. "Just excited is all… I can't believe I actually get to go to the Moontree!"

Cloverwish nodded, although Brightpaw could tell the she-cat didn't believe her. They walked in silence as they listened to the sound of the other cats around them talking until they finally reached the Moontree. Brightpaw stared up at it in wonder - it was as big as she had heard it to be, and already cats were surrounding it. She spotted the Clan leaders already hiding amongst the branches.

Cloverwish nudged her. "Stop gaping," she teased. She nodded towards the trunk of the tree. "We have to wait there with the other medicine cats."

Brightpaw nodded, hesitating. She wanted to see everyone. Cloverwish noticed the hesitation then let out a sigh. "Alright," she meowed, "you can go visit. But once one of the leaders calls the meeting you have to run to the trunk tree as quick as possible."

Brightpaw nodded again as she bounded off to look around the crowd of cats. She spotted Dustpaw already talking to some IvoryClan and BreezeClan apprentices. She smiled at the sight of her brother getting along with them so well. He noticed her looking and glanced over at her, his amber eyes brightening. He smiled and she nodded back to him. The apprentices around him, however, had a different approach. They turned around, sneered, and looked back at Dustpaw saying something to him. Dustpaw's face fell and he turned around, not looking at his sister.

Brightpaw felt a pang in her chest and she turned around quickly, wanting to run home, only to be stopped by a body. She ran into it at full speed, falling backwards.

"Ow!" exclaimed the other cat. It was a tom by the sound of his voice. She looked up to see a handsome dark brown tabby. He had black ears, paws, and tail-tip. When his eyes met her they were a dark amber color.

Silence fell between the two and Brightpaw attempted to maintain a cool disposition. "S-Sorry," she stammered. "I didn't see-"

"Whatever," muttered the tom, getting up and shaking his pelt.

Brightpaw's eyes widened in shock. _Whatever? The nerve of him!_ She glowered at the tom. Judging from his scent, he was from EclipseClan. Before either cat had a chance to say anything, a pretty light gray tabby bounded up to them, her blue eyes bright but faltered once they saw Brightpaw.

"Silentpaw," she started, glancing at the handsome tom. "Who's this?'

_Silentpaw! That's the cat Eaglepaw told me about._

Silentpaw shrugged. "I don't know," he meowed, glancing back at Brightpaw. "I just bumped into her."

_More like _I _bumped into _you, Brightpaw thought bitterly, but was grateful that the tom hadn't blamed her like she thought he would have. The she-cat sniffed.

"You're a FlameClan cat, aren't you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Brightpaw was startled by her hostility. She nodded. "Um… Y-Yes."

The she-cat rolled her eyes, glancing back towards Silentpaw. "Come on, Silentpaw," she meowed, nudging him. He didn't move. "Let's not start a conversation with a cat from a _murdering _Clan."

Brightpaw's eyes widened in shock. _Murdering Clan? The nerve of _her!

"Excuse me," Brightpaw spat, not being able to contain her temper. Both Silentpaw and the she-cat's eyes widened in shock at her sudden change of tone. "But FlameClan isn't a _murdering _Clan. And I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my Clanmates that way."

The she-cat's eyes continued to stay narrowed as she glared down Brightpaw. She felt uncomfortable underneath the she-cat's gaze but held her head high. "I'll have you know that I am FlameClan's medicine cat apprentice and I won't tolerate you insulting my Clan like that-"

The she-cat snorted. "Just because _you _may be linked to StarClan doesn't mean the rest of your Clan is."

Brightpaw opened her mouth to object but Silentpaw beat her to it. "Willowpaw, leave her alone." He shot Willowpaw a warning look. "She obviously doesn't know anything."

Brightpaw frowned. "Know what?"

Silentpaw looked at Brightpaw, then back at Willowpaw. "See? Let's just go."

Willowpaw hesitated. "How do you know she's not pretending?" she challenged.

Brightpaw was beginning to get sick of the she-cat's attitude. She didn't know _why _Willowpaw was talking to her that way… But she knew she couldn't handle it any longer.

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about," Brightpaw meowed. "And I'll repeat myself once more; don't make any assumptions about my Clan without knowing us inside and out. You'll regret it." Turning away she bounded off towards the Moontree.

The other medicine cats were gathered there aside from Eaglepaw. Cloverwish looked up upon seeing Brightpaw arrived, then frowned. "Eaglepaw isn't with you?" she asked.

Brightpaw shook her head. She noticed Whiteflower wasn't present either.

"Where are they?" she asked.

Cloverpaw shrugged. "Who cares?" he muttered.

Normally this wouldn't have angered Brightpaw but she was already fazed by Willowpaw's sudden hostility and Silentpaw's… silence. "Just shut up, will you?" she snapped, instantly regretting it.

Cloverpaw's green eyes widened in shock. "What did I do?" he asked. Before Brightpaw could apologize he shook his head, turning around. "Sorry for nothing," he muttered before sitting closer to his mentor.

Brightpaw hung her head, feeling upset she had snapped at him for no reason. She glanced up at Cloverwish to see the she-cat was also staring at her with green eyes alighted with shock. "Brightpaw?" she asked. "What's the matter?"  
>Brightpaw sighed. Her dream of her first Gathering being the perfect Gathering was not coming true. "Nothing's going right…" she mumbled.<p>

Cloverwish gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't lose hope," she mewed, nuzzling her. She glanced back up at the Moontree. "It looks like the Gathering is about to start."

She was right. The first cat to step forward was Shalestar of BreezeClan. She held her head high as she mewed, "IvoryClan is coping well despite the cold. We've gotten two new warriors, however; Emberstorm and Rainpelt."

"Rainpelt, Emberstorm! Rainpelt, Emberstorm!" chanted the Clans. Brightpaw peered down into the crowd to spot the two newly named warriors; the blue-gray tom held his head high as all the cats chanted his name while the darker brown tabby seemed to lower himself closer to the ground in embarrassment.

IvoryClan was the next to report. "We're coping well throughout the leaf-bare as well," Breezestar meowed. He glanced down at the crowd. "We encountered a slight problem with prey being harder to find, so we are here to warn the rest of you to stock up as much as you can. It doesn't seem like anything natural is taking away our prey."

"Is it loners?" called a cat.

"We do not know yet," meowed Breezestar. He glanced back at the other leaders. "We're hoping it'll clear up by new-leaf."

As the black tom stepped back, Leafstar was next. Brightpaw recognized him by his bright green eyes and darker pelt. However, he didn't hold the kind authority he usually did. Instead he was glaring down Brackenstar, along with the rest of FlameClan.

"I grieve to announce that our apprentice, Needlepaw, is dead."

Shock erupted throughout the Clans at the mention of such a young cat dead. Brightpaw felt a stab of pang for EclipseClan - she knew how it felt when a young Clanmate of yours was dead; she felt that all too well with Minnowstripe.

"It was FlameClan!" shouted a cat from the crowd. The cats silenced immediately. Brightpaw felt Cloverwish bristle from beside her.

Immediately bickering broke out between EclipseClan cats and FlameClan cats. Suddenly Brightpaw realized why Willowpaw had been so hostile. _That's why they said I was in a Clan full of murderers… But Silentpaw never said anything._

"Silence!" snapped Brackenstar. The bickering slowly died down as all cats rested their gazes on the respected FlameClan leader. His amber gaze travelled around the crowd, looking at every one of the cats present. "That is a very high accusation to make," he meowed slowly. His whiskers twitched. "Do you-"

"What do you have to say to us saying that Needlepaw's body was found on the border between EclipseClan and FlameClan?" snarled their deputy, Stoneheart, his blue eyes flaring.

"I'd say it's highly coincidental!" hissed Runningflight, his blue-gray eyes narrowed back at the EclipseClan deputy.

Leafstar blinked. "Why do you say that?" he mewed, hostility still evident in his green eyes.

"Because our own apprentice was killed on the border," meowed Brackenstar. The cats in the crowd were silent, aside from the whisperings every now and then. Brightpaw glanced at her mentor. Cloverwish looked ready to explode with anger. Her claws were unsheathed, digging into the earth. Brightpaw's eyes widened. She had never seen her mentor this angry.

"You're lying!" hissed a cat from the crowd. Other EclipseClan cats began to agree. Brightpaw glanced towards them. She spotted Willowpaw and a few other apprentices yowling their agreement; Silentpaw, however, was the only one quiet. His dark amber eyes flashed towards her quickly, shocking Brightpaw. She turned away, feeling her ears heat up with embarrassment.

"My sister's death is not a lie!" Honeywing yowled. At the sound of her mournful voice all cats turned their heads to face her. She was shaking and Brightpaw could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "Minnowpaw was killed the day were supposed to be made warriors. How _dare _you accuse us of lying!" Her voice trembled dangerously and her amber eyes glared angrily at the EclipseClan cats.

Bickering erupted throughout the cats again. Brightpaw glanced towards the leaders. Shalestar and Breezestar were silent, watching Leafstar and Brackenstar carefully. The two leaders were talking together quietly, their eyes flashing towards the crowd every now and then.

Cloverwish suddenly brushed past Brightpaw. She watched as her mentor climbed up the tree, making it to where the leaders were present. Some of the other cats had noticed her appearance as she spoke with the two leaders. They nodded their agreement, stepping back, allowing the she-cat to speak.

"Cats of all Clans," she started. There was still talking going on.

"Hush!" snapped one IvoryClan elder. "A medicine cat is speaking to us!"

"Be quiet!" snarled another BreezeClan warrior, hitting his apprentice across the head lightly.

Finally once the mews had subsided, Cloverwish continued. She glanced back at Leafstar. "Was Needlepaw found with wounds caused by something other than a cat's claw?"

Leafstar's green eyes widened. "Yes… How did you know?"

"Because they killed her!" hissed another EclipseClan cat. Brightpaw snapped her gaze towards them, watching as the ginger tom was hit across the head by an older cat, hissing at him to be quiet.

Cloverwish continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Because Minnowstripe was found with the exact same wounds. Slashed across the belly?" she asked.

Leafstar nodded.

"Blood pooling out of her mouth?"

"A marking on her left shoulder? A mix of swirls and circles?"

Leafstar's eyes were wide. Cloverwish looked back at the Clan cats. "Let us not accuse one another of killing," she meowed. Brightpaw watched with pride as her mentor addressed the Clans so calmly. "There is something out there much more fierce than just our warriors. We will need to be prepared. I advise us all to keep watch on our apprentices and kits." She glanced back at Leafstar, dipping her head to him. "I am sorry about the loss of your apprentice, but you're not the only one who lost a Clanmate." Cloverwish's eyes flashed as she bounded off of the tree, heading back towards her spot near the tree trunk.

Goldencloud brushed against her friend comfortingly. As the cats in the crowd began to murmur their agreement, Leafstar started the meeting up again.

"I apologize to FlameClan," he meowed, glancing back at Brackenstar. The FlameClan leader dipped his head to his old friend. "We will listen to Cloverwish's advice - no kit or apprentice may leave their camp without a warriors' assistance."

With that, the leaders bounded off of the tree. Brightpaw glanced back at Cloverwish. "What now?" she asked.

Cloverwish sighed. "We share tongues with our fellow Clans," she meowed. "But since Eaglepaw isn't here you can stay here?"

Brightpaw shook her head. "I'm going to find Dustpaw."

Cloverwish nodded as Brightpaw bounded away. Her stomach was twisting. _How could BrokenClan do this? _she thought as she scoured the clearing, looking for her brother's familiar light brown pelt and ginger markings. She frowned. It was almost as if he had disappeared.

There! She finally found him. He was farther away from the tree, speaking with the same IvoryClan apprentices. Brightpaw stepped forward then stopped, remembering how they had treated her. Tail down, she turned around, ready to head back to Cloverwish only to be stopped by Silentpaw, again.

"Someone wants to apologize," he mewed, glancing back over his shoulder. Brightpaw spotted Willowpaw. The light gray she-cat padded towards her, looking sheepish. Brightpaw waited until her blue gaze finally met hers.

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Brightpaw gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright," she meowed. "I would have done the same thing in your place."

Willowpaw looked at her. "Really?" she asked, disbelief edging her mew.

Brightpaw shrugged. "It wouldn't look very good to me if I found my Clanmate dead on the border of a neighboring Clan."

Willowpaw shook her head. "Yo-You don't understand," she stammered. She looked at her paws, then back up at Brightpaw. "Needlepaw was my best friend."

Brightpaw blinked. "I forgive you," she meowed. Willowpaw nodded as an awkward silence filled in between the two. Finally Willowpaw turned around at the mention of her name, mumbling a quick goodbye to Brightpaw as she bounded off, disappearing amongst the crowd of cats.

Brightpaw half-expected Silentpaw to follow in tow but he remained there, next to her. Realizing they were standing close, Silentpaw backed away. His eyes met her once more and the two were silent until he asked, "You're Brightpaw, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Y-Yeah… How did you know?"

Silentpaw looked around then leaned forward. "Meet me by the border tomorrow when the sun sets."

Brightpaw shook her head. "N-No… They just said-"

"You're a medicine cat," he meowed. "Whoever's attacking our Clanmates wouldn't dare touch a medicine cat."

"Medicine cat _apprentice,"_ Brightpaw corrected. Silentpaw shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Same difference."

Brightpaw sighed. Wasn't it against the code to meet a cat from a different Clan? But her paws tingled and she could feel her heart pounding.

_Could he be the cat Redfeather told us about? _The StarClan cat had told her that she would know which cat it was she was to find once she met him. And she did feel something.

She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Realizing she hadn't answered him, she shook her head, saying awkwardly, "Um… Alright…"

Silentpaw began to walk away, only to stop as he leaned over, whispering in her ear, "make sure no cat sees you leave. Redfeather wants me to tell you something."

As he brushed past her Brightpaw felt her fur tingling where he had touched her. Her ear fur still burned where he had been whispering just a few moments ago. She glanced back over her shoulder to see him walk away but he had vanished amongst the sea of cats. She looked back towards the Moontree. Cloverwish was looking around - probably for her.

Brightpaw bounded towards her, her head feeling light. Cloverwish's eyes landed on her, nodding. "Time to go," she mewed. She frowned, looking around her. "Where's Dustpaw?"

Brightpaw shrugged. "I-I couldn't find him," she lied. Cloverwish obviously didn't believe it but didn't press as the two she-cats followed the FlameClan patrol back to FlameClan camp. As they headed back to camp Brightpaw couldn't help but remember the kind look in Silentpaw's dark amber eyes and how his scent had hints of fresh mint and pine.


End file.
